La Trampa Bajo El Muérdago
by Luciel-San
Summary: O básicamente en donde Mirajane atrapa a los del gremio y los mantiene capturados hasta que se besen bajo el muérdago, porque nadie, nadie se quedará sin un beso bajo el muérdago esa Navidad. [Principalmente NaLu, contiene mucho Gruvia y GaLe/Gajevy]


**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía._

_Este FIC participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre "Magia bajo el Árbol" del foro El Gran Reino De Fiore_

**Sentimiento**: _Ternura_/**Palabra**: _Libro de cuentos_/**Objeto**: _Muérdago_

_Este fic va dedicado a Bunny-san 3 [Okima]_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>La Trampa Bajo El Muérdago<em>**

Era una tranquila y hermosa noche en Magnolia. La nieve caía levemente en la noche, dándole un aire de familiaridad a la noche. Era nada más y nada menos que Navidad y como siempre, el mejor gremio de Fiore celebraba alegremente la fecha. Muchos bailaban, cantaban y peleaban, disfrutando la fiesta que estaban haciendo.

—¡Felices fiestas chicos!—gritó Lucy entrando por las enormes puertas del gremio, recibiendo algunos saludos y felicitaciones.

—¡Yo, Lucy!—Cana llamó desde su lugar en la barra.—¡Feliz Navidad!

—¡Feliz Navidad Cana!—dijo acercándose tranquilamente a la barra.

—¡Lucy!

—¿Uh?—la rubia miró por todos lados buscando quien la había llamado.

—¡Lucy! ¡Sálvame!

—¡Rival de amor!

—Estos dos otra vez—suspiró por lo bajo tapándose los ojos solo para mirar en dirección de las voces.

Gray corría por todo el gremio gritando -en bóxers y un gorro de Navidad- mientras era perseguido por Juvia, la cual parecía tener corazones saliendo de ella mientras corría detrás de él.

—¡Lucy! ¡Sálvame por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!—gritó corriendo en su dirección.

—¡Oh no! ¡Gray-sama no irá a ningún lado!—dijo Juvia lanzándose sobre Gray.

—¡¿Pero qué está pasan— Lucy fue interrumpida cuando Gray chocó fuertemente con una pared invisible que mostraba varios símbolos. Juvia cayendo sobre él.—¡¿Que es esto?!

—¡Freed! ¡Te voy a matar por poner estas malditas runas!—gritó Gray tratando de quitarse a Juvia de encima.

—Oh no, no le eches la culpa al pobre de Freed.—dijo Cana tomando un trago de su barril—Mirajane lo obligó.—comentó sonriendo pícaramente.—Este año quiere que _todos_ tengan un beso debajo del muérdago.

—¡¿Qué?!—dijo horrorizada, volteándose para ver como Juvia prácticamente le sacaba todo el aire de los pulmones a Gray, las runas desapareciendo al instante.—¡¿Muérdago?!

—Mirajane colocó muchos este año—dijo como si nada.

—¡¿Y por qué hay runas?!

—Por que hay reglas, Lucy—dijo Mirajane mientras salía de la nada asustándola un poco.—Cuando dos personas caen bajo el muérdago, las runas se activan y no pueden salir. La única salida es besarse—una sonrisa malvada cruzó por su cara.—_En los labios._

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia en el momento en el que Mirajane dijo eso.

—Yo... Eh... Yo c-creo que paso.—chilló corriendo lejos de Mirajane.

—Nadie se ira de aquí sin un beso bajo el muérdago.—susurró por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a limpiar algunos vasos en la barra. Los pocos que la oyeron corrieron lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Un brillo maligno apareció en los ojos de Mirajane mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en su cara.

_—__Nadie._

* * *

><p>Lucy suspiró cansada mientras se dejaba caer en una de las mesas del gremio, en donde se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún muérdago cerca.<p>

—¡Lu-Chan!—Lucy se volteó para ver a Levy caminando en su dirección con lo que parecía un libro en sus brazos.

—¡Levy-Chan!—dijo sonriendo, pero fue en ese entonces que _lo_ notó.—¡Levy-Chan! ¡Cuidado!

—¡Levy-Chaaaaaan!—gritaron Jet y Droy corriendo rápidamente hacia donde Levy.

—Esto es un caso perdido—murmuró la rubia, limitándose a ver con quien su amiga terminaría bajo el muérdago.

—¿Uh?—Levy se volteó para ver a sus dos compañeros en el suelo.—No los entiendo chicos, hoy actúan más raro de lo normal.—Levy siguió caminando hasta que chocó contra una pared.—¿Qué es esto?

—Mira arriba Levy-Chan~—canturreó Lucy señalando el techo y viendo discretamente a la persona detrás de la pequeña peliazul, definitivamente la iba a molestar de por vida con esto.

Levy miró sobre su cabeza, sonrojándose instantáneamente al ver el muérdago colgado sobre su cabeza.

—P-Pero-

—Oye enana—una voz detrás de ella la sorprendió.—La coneja dijo que te gustan los lapiceros y esas cosas y un día te vi mirando uno en la librería y yo-

—¡¿Q-Que haz hecho?!—Levy dejo caer su libro y agarró el cuello de Gajeel y lo agachó a su altura, lo suficiente para que viera su sonrojo—¡Caímos en una trampa! Ahora no podremos salir. Y tendremos que b-b-bes-sa-sar-

—¿Qué?—preguntó Gajeel viendo como se ponía aún más roja y comenzaba a tartamudear.—No te entiendo enana.

—Levy-chaaaan—Jet y Droy lloriqueaban al ver como en el último minuto Gajeel se había acercado a Levy debajo del muérdago, matando todas sus esperanzas de estar con la maga.

Lucy sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga en tal estado, al menos así sabia que por lo menos tal vez -y solo tal vez- el muy idiota de Gajeel se enterara de sus sentimientos.

Lucy suspiró otra vez feliz de que no haya sido ella en su lugar. Ya había visto como Gray era atrapado por Juvia varias veces hasta que por fin le corespondió el beso (aunque eso no detuvo a Juvia de seguir), también como Elfman y Evergreen discutían sin darse cuenta de que estaban bajo un muérdago o como Freed se escondía tras una silla preguntándose si debería avanzar hasta donde se encontraba Laxus quien estaba casualmente sentado bajo un muérdago.

La rubia miró hacia otro lado para ver como Wendy y Romeo estaban súper sonrojados mientras trataban de ignorar la pequeña planta colgando de techo, causándole algo de ternura; Bickslow y Lisanna habían terminado bajo el muérdago, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta mientras hablaban normalmente y también -por menos que se lo quisiera creer, Erza estaba sumamente sonrojada mirando su pastel de fresas, Jellal disfrazado de Mystogan detrás de ella, aunque dudaba que siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!—Natsu entró ruidosamente por las puertas del gremio, Happy entrando unos minutos después y desapareciendo por la barra.—¿Lucy? ¡Luce!—gritó una vez que la vió en una de las mesas del gremio.

Natsu corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, entregándole un regalo una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

—¡Feliz Navidad Lucy!

—¡Gracias Natsu! ¡Feliz Navidad a ti también!—le respondió cogiendo el regalo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ábrelo!—gritó emocionado como un niño pequeño.

—Esta bien, esta bien.

Entre risas, Lucy abrió el regalo ansiosa por saber que era y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar un pequeño libro de cuentos con el título "La Princesa y El Dragon" junto a un lindo dibujo de una princesa rubia en una torre y un dragón rojo.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver en la esquina posterior el nombre 'De Natsu Dragneel, para Lucy Heartfilia' en letras doradas y la firma de la autora 'Lucielle' en una de sus páginas interiores.

—¡E-Esta es una edición especial! ¡Autografiado! ¡Y tu la conseguiste!—dijo la rubia con asombro y curiosidad.—¿P-Para mi?

—Bueno... Sí—mencionó el pelirosa rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.—En la última misión que fui con Happy, la librotecaria o como se diga nos dió ese libro como recompensa extra y pensé que te gustaría, ya que te gustan los libros y esas cosas.

—Se dice bibliotecaria Natsu.–Lucy abrazó el libro con fuerza mientras sonreía.—Esto es muy tierno de tu parte.

—No soy tierno—dijo mirando hacia un lado con falso enojo.

—Si, si, como digas—Lucy lo abrazó—¡Muchas gracias Natsu! ¡Me encanta!

—¡No hay de que Luce!—Natsu se separó de ella y se dirigió hacia la barra—¡Oye Mira! ¡Me puedes dar un -¡Hmph!

Lucy observó como Natsu chocó directamente contra una pared de runas a solo unos pasos de su asiento. ¿De donde había salido? ¡No había ningún muérdago cerca!

—Natsu ¿Estas bien?—preguntó Lucy ayudándolo a levantarse.

—¡¿Pero que rayos fue eso?!—exclamó, tocando la pared de runas cuando se levantó completamente.

—Natsu, Lucy—Mirajane los llamó a ambos con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, levantando su dedo índice mientras apuntaba hacia arriba.—Miren arriba.

Ambos miraron al techo y Lucy quedó en shock cuando miró hacia arriba.

Ahí, colgando por un hilo rojo en toda su gloria, estaba nada más y nada menos que el objeto que había tratado de evitar toda la noche.

Un muérdago.

—¡¿P-Pero cómo- Ella estaba muy, pero _muy_ segura de que eso no estaba ahí antes.

—¡Se gusssssssssstan!

Lucy maldijo internamente al gato azul que flotaba afuera de las runas que los mantenían prisioneros.

—¡Cuando salga de aquí te voy a arrancar la piel y haré una _enorme_ cartera de piel con ella!

—¡Buaaaaah! ¡Charle! ¡Lucy está siendo mala conmigo!

—No entiendo—dijo Natsu tocando el muérdago.

—Que si quieren salir de allí, ambos deben besarse en los _la-bi-os_—explicó Mirajane separando labios en _sílabas_.—Es tradición besarse debajo del muérdago.

—Te estas divirtiendo demasiado con esto Mira—dijo Lucy algo sonrojada.

—¡Así es!

—¿Así que nos tenemos que besar?—Preguntó Natsu con simpleza.

—S-Si

—Entonces está bien—dijo como si nada—No es como si nos fuéramos a morir por eso.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan... Tan... Tan simple?!—respondió exaltada y sonrojada—¡No puedes ir besando a cualquiera así por así!

—Pero es tradición Luce.

—¡Esto es diferente!

—¡Esta bien!—gritó—¡Entonces lo tomaré como mi regalo!

—¡Espera! ¡¿Tu rega-

Lucy fue interrumpida en el momento en el que Natsu la agarró de los hombros y juntó sus labios en un beso. Fue un beso forzoso y contundente al principio hasta que Lucy apretó sus labios involuntariamente, haciendo que Natsu suavizará el beso ligeramente y se comenzará a mover un poco contra ella mientras sus brazos descendían suavemente hasta su cintura. Lucy respondiendo el beso mientras aferraba sus manos al pecho de Salamander.

No le importaba el hecho de que pudo oír como Mirajane chillaba en el fondo o como algunos miembros del gremio veían la escena y silbaban. Ese momento era simplemente perfecto, demasiado como para dejar que cosas tan pequeñas lo interrumpieran.

Ambos se separaron cuando les hizo falta el aire mirándose a los ojos hasta que Natsu simplemente la abrazó y se separó de ella sonriendo como un idiota.

—¿Ves? Te dije que un simple beso no nos mataría—dijo estúpidamente—¡Y gracias por el regalo!

—Aja—respondió la rubia, aun algo aturdida.

—Voy a pedir algo de beber, me muero de sed.—Natsu comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la barra—¡Mira! ¡Quiero lo de siempre!

—¡Enseguida Natsu!

Justo cuando Natsu iba a llegar a la barra, Gray se estrelló contra él en uno de sus intentos de huir de los besos de Juvia.

–¡¿Que mierdas hielito?!

—¡No te pongas en el medio celos de lava!

—¡Gray-sama! ¡Arriba!

Ambos chicos miraron arriba solo para ponerse pálidos. Ahí, no muy lejos de ambos había uno de los cientos de muérdagos diabólicos de Mirajane y ambos podían sentir la magia de Freed comenzando a activarse.

Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar rápidamente y salió disparado a una de las esquinas de la barra libre de aquella mata del demonio que quería que basará a Gray.

Pero Gray no fue tan afortunado, ya que cuando iba a salir corriendo, Juvia se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡Gray-sama~!—canturreó mientras las runas se volvían a activar.

—¡No otra vez!

Lucy veía la escena desde su puesto en la mesa mientras Natsu se reía de Gray. Sus labios aun se sentían calientes del beso que tuvo con Natsu y no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Pero fue en ese instante en el que se acordó de que aún seguía bajo el muérdago y habían varios chicos del gremio mirándola de una forma 'no muy santa'. Así que se levantó y se fue corriendo a la esquina en donde estaba Natsu.

—¿Estas bien Lucy?—preguntó el chico al verla sentarse a su lado con cara de desesperación.

—Si Natsu, estoy bien.—suspiró sonrojada.

Esa iba a ser una _laaaaaaarga_ noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero pero que les haya gustado este pedazo atrasado de FAIL xD<strong>

**Feliz Navidad Pasada! Y Feliz año nuevo :D Gracias por soportarme durante todo este año! Y si quieren pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por este fic y otros fic de FT para el reto. Las votaciones se harán pronto y bla bla bla. ES 2015!**

**Se despide, Luciel~**


End file.
